2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season (162)
The '''2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was very active with 21 named storms, 12 hurricanes, and 6 major hurricanes. Hurricane Irma became the strongest hurricane in the Atlantic, with a pressure of 881 mbar. Hurricane Harvey killed 87 people in the Eastern US. Hurricane Irma made landfall on Cuba near peak strength and killed 1,020 people. Hurricane Whitney was the first hurricane since Hurricane Alice in 1955 to stay in the basin until January. Season Forecasts The NOAA was the only center to predict saying to have an ACE around 160. They also predicted to have 15 named storms, 6 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes. Storms Tropical Storm Arlene Arlene formed on April 6 and became the earliest named storm on record. Arlene stayed in the open and dissipated on April 9. Hurricane Bret Tropical Storm Bret formed on June 2. Bret moved over warm waters and became a hurricane. Bret quickly moved into the Gulf of Mexico and strengthened into a Category 2 hurricane. Bret made landfall on Mexico and dissipated near Cancun, Mexico. Hurricane Cindy Tropical Depression 03 formed on July 1. It quickly strengthened into Tropical Storm Cindy. Cindy passed the Lesser Antilles and started moving North. Cindy strengthened into a Category 1 hurricane. Cindy then rapidly strengthened into a Category 4 hurricane. Cindy weakened into a Category 3 hurricane and made landfall on Newfoundland. Cindy rapidly weakened into a Category 1 hurricane and became an extra-tropical storm. Tropical Storm Don Tropical Storm Don was a minimal storm that caused slight damage in Florida. Don formed on July 29 and dissipated on July 30. Hurricane Emily Hurricane Emily was a short-lived hurricane that made landfall on Bermuda. Emily was only a category 1. Hurricane Franklin Franklin was a minimal hurricane that made landfall on Newfoundland as a tropical storm. Franklin then made landfall on Ireland. Hurricane Gert Gert was a hurricane that killed 2 people in the Azores. Gert also made landfall on the Bahamas and Florida. Hurricane Harvey Hurricane Harvey was a hurricane that killed 87 people on the Eastern US Coast on August 24. Harvey was retired and replaced with Hawk. Hurricane Irma Hurricane Irma was the strongest hurricane in the Atlanitc. Irma killed 1,020 people in Cuba while at peak strength. Irma was retired and replaced with Istelle. Tropical Storm Jose Jose was a minimal tropical storm that stayed in the open waters near the Azores. Jose made landfall on Scotland. Tropical Depression 11 Tropical Depression 11 was a weak, brief storm that made landfall on Mexico causing no deaths or major damage. Hurricane Katia Hurricane Katia was a Category 4 hurricane that stayed in open waters, but nearly made landfall on North Carolina. Tropical Storm Lee Tropical Storm Lee was a small tropical storm that caused minor flooding in the Southern United States. Tropical Storm Maria Maria was a strong tropical storm that caused minor damage in Texas and minor flooding in most of the Central United States. Tropical Storm Nate Nate was a small, weak storm that made landfall on Bermuda causing minimal damage. Nate capsized a boat in Bermuda, but nobody was killed. Hurricane Ophelia Ophelia was a Category 1 hurricane that caused minor damage in Florida. Ophelia caused minor damage in the Bahamas too. Hurricane Philippe Philippe was a major hurricane that stayed in open waters and dissipated on October 24. The remnants made landfall on the Wales. Tropical Storm Rina Rina was a weak tropical storm that made landfall on Mexico killing 2 people. Rina's remnants moved into the Pacific and made Hurricane Kenneth. Hurricane Sean Sean was a Category 2 hurricane that killed 1 person in Florida. Sean then made landfall on North Carolina. Tropical Storm Tammy Tammy was a minimal tropical storm that made landfall on Newfoundland on December 1st, causing minimal damage. Tropical Storm Vince Vince was a strong tropical storm that stayed in the Gulf of Mexico. Vince made landfall on Louisiana, causing minimal damage. Hurricane Whitney Whitney was the latest forming major hurricane on record. Whitney attained Category 4 status on January 2. Names This is the name list used in 2011 with an exception of Irma, which replaced Irene. * Arlene * Bret * Cindy * Don * Emily * Franklin * Gert * Harvey * Irma * Jose * Katia * Lee * Maria * Nate * Ophelia * Philippe * Rina * Sean * Tammy * Vince * Whitney Since the names Harvey and Irma were retired, this is the 2023 name list: * Arlene * Bret * Cindy * Don * Emily * Franklin * Gert * Hawk * Istelle * Jose * Katia * Lee * Maria * Nate * Ophelia * Philippe * Rina * Sean * Tammy * Vince * Whitney Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Season Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Seasons